1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function apparatus having a plurality of functions such as facsimile, copying, and scanner functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a multi-function apparatus having a plurality of functions, relating to an image processing, such as a facsimile transmitting/receiving function for transmitting/receiving image data via a communication line, a copying function for reading image recorded on a document and recording the image on a recording medium, and a scanner function for reading image recorded on a document and storing data of the recorded image in a storage means.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-273068) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-134156) disclose apparatuses each including a liquid crystal display which is equipped with a touch panel and on which an image of an operation panel is displayed. According to the apparatus, a user can perform operations to each of the apparatuses by touching the touch panel.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200957) discloses an apparatus including a display which is equipped with no touch panel and on which an arrangement of operation keys and instructions for operating the operation keys are displayed.